The Last Royal
by VampireLover5
Summary: Reina Rosemond leads a normal life of an outcast. She has few friends and is teased because how different she is. On the way to school one day she bumps into a mysterious man. The slight touch brings electrifying sparks between them, shocking them both. The day of her birthday is the day of change. What will she do when she is told that she is a witch? Or when the man turns wol


In the distance I could hear echoes of loud booming explosions, things crashing every which way, and gunshots being fired. For a moment I thought that I was just having another nightmare, though this was rather realistic for my normal dreams. So I decided to go ahead and try that silly thing about pinching yourself...it hurt. Meaning that this wasn't a dream or a nightmare, but an actual event occurring.

I decided to pay closer attention to the sounds out there. Now I could hear doors slamming shut, horses pattering their pads against the hard pavement, screams of women and children, then the howling and whistling of the wind. I looked up to see the sky through the skylight my parents had installed rather than actual windows on the walls like normal houses would. They say that they did this in order to protect me from any harm, if any were to come, I wouldn't know, so I wouldn't worry. Sounds stupid but "parents know best."

From what I could see the sky was an ominous shade of gray that just yelled out "I create danger and I intensify it." I had a slight urge to go and open my door to see what the cause of all the commotion was, but I figured it was best for me not to know and just stay in my bed, unknowing of anything more than the sky and its actions.

I hurriedly slid my silky white sheets over my head, covering all of my body. I tried my hardest to shut out the noises I fear so much. I curled up in a ball and tried to calm my trembling body. I heard the echoing noises nearing closer and closer by the minute. As each minute passed, I grew more scared and my body developed more and more goose bumps. My heartbeat picked up in pace from the all-too close noises. I squeezed my eyes as tight as I could and pretended I was in a better place, more calm and peaceful. My body was still trembling in fear that something terrible was going to happen. As much as I wanted to know what was going on out there, I figured it was best I was in the unknowing category.

My breathing was as steady as I could manage; however, my heart was less willing to calm down. I felt as if a cheetah had taken over my heart with how fast it was going.

I could hear footsteps in the corridor nearing closer to my room. The footsteps began to pick up pace till they reached my room. My body went still as I heard the footsteps stop at my door. My heart picked up its abnormal pace while my body froze with fear. I had thoughts racing through my head with all the possible things that could happen.

I could hear my old, worn door creak open slowly at first, but then slam against my concrete wall. Panic filled me and my almond eyes flew open against my will. I could hear the footsteps near my bed. I quickly shut my eyes again and prayed that all of this was just due to my overactive imagination. My heart sank and my hope shattered as soon as I felt the cold air hit my face when the sheets were yanked off of me and I was in somebody's arms.

It was a man. His arms were too built to be a women's, at least as far as I was aware. A women's arms are more smooth and small in size, this person had muscles flexing on his arms with each movement, they weren't huge, but most definitely not small either, or smooth for that matter. He smelled of soap but still had some masculine odor to it. He was wearing heavy shoes, combat sounding. He held me tight against his chest and oddly enough, I felt safe and comforted. I recognized this feeling almost instantly, my father. I opened my eyes to discover it was indeed him. He was looking ahead of him as he ran out of my room and into the long corridor.

But wait...why are we running so fast? And why do they look so scared? As if something was horribly wrong.

I noticed the way he was going, it was his escape route he showed me while he and I were playing one day. As he ran I could hear another set of footsteps, much lighter and delicate sounding. My mother. She was in her blue and silver nightgown, with her jet black hair pulled back in a messy ponytail with her single silver streak flowing out of it, the colors of our palace and our people. I was told they were special and meant a great deal of importance. I would find out when I grew older. I noticed father, too, had not been wearing proper clothing for going outside. Something was really wrong here.

I heard more bombs exploding along with a few gunshots and blood-curling screams. The fear was brought back and I cried like there was no tomorrow, fearing that maybe, there may not be for me or my parents.

The wind whooshed on my face as they ran through the secret door and down the stone stairs. It felt sort of muggy but it wasn't overwhelming. I heard my mother and father chanting some sort of gibberish before they went out of the door to our exit. Right when they were finished I could see a bubble sort of thing engulfing us. I remember seeing this before when my father and his friends were outside training. Force field. It was the kind that made us invisible to outsiders for only a given time so we had to hurry. My mother opened the door and the cold air hit my face and stung from the sudden change in temperature.

I saw a horse and carriage not too far from where we were, but was it close enough for our shield to last? We rushed out, running as fast as we could. From what I could see, there were fires being set to houses, barns, anything that could burn pretty much was on fire. I saw people with torches running towards our castle while there was few standing guard in different positions. None too close to our carriage, thankfully. All around us was chaos and I was wishing I couldn't see right now. I buried my face in my father's chest, needing and wanting the comfort it brought to me.

We finally got near the carriage when the force field faded away. I could hear riots and screams from people and stampeding coming our way. I heard gunshots every which way and some weapons being thrown in the air. My father rushed to put my mother and I in the carriage first, him last. However he wasn't fast enough in getting in. Somebody shot an arrow at him from the distance, right in the back of where his heart would be. He collapsed and fell backwards, making the arrow go through him more. He yelled to the man on the carriage with his last dying breath to hurry and go.

I heard my mother gasp and shriek but all I could do was stare and cry. That quickly changed when the door was shut and we had taken off. Leaving my bleeding father to die, what's worse is he died though he did nothing wrong.

However, that is truer than I wish it to be. Our castle had been burnt down, my father killed, and our lives ruined. After this we are to live a life we have never known. But what is done is done, and we must do what is needed to survive now, seeing that it's only my mother and I and most people want us brutally killed.

My mother and I haven't spoken one word since we left.

"Honey, we're going to be living with my cousin for a while, okay? Till things settle down and we can live normally again. Sound okay to you?" By the way her voice sounded, uncertain and a little shaky, I knew she was only saying it for my sake, and knew we wouldn't ever live like we once did. I didn't say anything, though.

I just simply nodded and smiled for her sake.

When we arrived, Lilia came out to greet us, and then hurried us inside. She and my mother talked in secret for a while, but then came out of her room carrying a bag full of clothes. She handed them to me with a warm smile.

I felt happy that there was somebody who didn't want us dead, and who was so kind to us when nobody else was, I mean, the people who are supposed to protect us just destroyed our one and only home.

All of the clothes were my size and normal looking. I eyed the clothes and smiled. They were cute and exactly my size, it made me wonder how long this had been planned and if maybe, just maybe, my family had known about this previous to the attack.

After we got settled in, Lilia began to explain the rules of the area and things which we were to change about ourselves. We had to change our habits, such as, the way we present ourselves, the way we talk, and the way we treat others. We are no longer high class, or at least not to anybody's knowledge. My mom and I looked at each other and sighed, knowing how hard this would be for us. But we nodded at Lilia and she nodded back.

"Let's begin, shall we?" said Lilia, smiling encouragingly.

After that, we began to get the hang of things, and eventually blended in and almost forgot about where we came from.

Years went by and we were fine, but when everything had finally calmed down, war struck again...

Waking up proved to be a challenge as I lazily hit my alarm clock to shut it off. I was so damn tired from lack of sleep lately, and the weird dream sure as hell didn't help at all. It's always the same thing, over and over.

I groaned as I opened my eyes and stretched my body, waking it up so that I could properly function. I tossed my plain black sheets off my body and sat up. I looked around my dark bedroom and turned on my lamp that sat on the nightstand next to me. I could see better, but the sudden bright light made me squint my eyes until they could adjust to it.

I gripped the nightstand as I slowly stood up and began walking to the bathroom that was right next to my room. I stopped the moment I felt a cold wetness touch my foot. I stepped back and inspected the small area of water, which looked to be the size of a girl's foot. When I looked up, I noticed that there were more leading to the bathroom.

"What the..." I said, voicing my thoughts. I walked toward my door and I noticed all 5 locks were still intact and locked. I looked back to the bathroom and began walking again, avoiding the water puddles.

I was at the doorframe when I stopped in my tracks. On my white marble countertop was a petite girl sitting with one leg over the other. She had a slight tan but still on the fair skinned side. She had curly, shoulder-length light blonde hair with royal blue-tipped bangs that swept over her pitch black eyes that had a ring of silver around her iris. She was wearing a deep purple tank that had a picture of My Chemical Romance on it and tight black skinny jeans followed by black converse.

She said nothing for a few minutes. Only stared at me, eying me up and down. I felt like I was being judged, or examined. Either way I didn't like the feeling.

I decided to be the one to break the silence.

"Who are you? And more importantly, how the hell did you get in here?" I was annoyed, but I could tell by the look on her face she was simply amused by it, annoying me even more.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have introduced myself once you saw me, huh?" she said, giggling innocently. Her appearance and giggle did not match. Her giggle was girly, but her appearance was more tomboy/gothic.

"Ya think?" I mumbled to myself as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, my name is Hannah. Hannah Jones," she said and smiled gently.

"Okay well you never answered how you got in here."

Her facial expression turned serious. "Right, sorry. I used magic," she looked more serious now, like it was supposed to mean something to me.

What world is this girl from? Or is she an escapee from an insane asylum...I wonder.

"You have issues, or you've watched way too much Sci-fi. Magic doesn't exist," I said matter-of-factly.

She shook her head. "Or so you think. However, you yourself can use magic. In fact, your powers are far greater than mine, or anybody's for that matter." She looked slightly giddy at that.

Okay, it was too early in the morning to have to put up with nonsense like this.

I glared at her. "Get the hell out of my apartment right now!" I was past annoyed now. To think, somebody would actually expect me to believe such a thing? Insane girl, definitely.

She nodded, bowed her head to me, and vanished.

I blinked my eyes a few times. I shook my head and thought that if anything, it sure woke me up and got my mind off that dream.

I looked to the small clock I had beside my mirror and my eyes bugged out of the sockets. Thanks to this girl's nonsense, I wasted 10 minutes of my time! I hurriedly brushed my teeth and then waited very impatiently for my hair straightener to heat up. When the green light appeared signaling it was heated up, I straightened my waist-length wavy jet black hair with royal blue and silver streaks throughout.

Believe it or not, the streaks aren't from dyes or anything, I was born with them, its one reason I get made fun of so often. I think it's kind of cool, but a lot of kids think I'm some freak of nature. After I was done, I turned it off and unplugged it from the outlet and looked myself in the mirror. I noticed how my sea blue eyes with silver specks stood out against my pale skin.

After I was finally finished with that I rushed back to my bedroom to get dressed, but my closet was such a mess I pretty much had to choose whatever was on the hangers, which was a simple white shirt with a band logo and black skinny jeans.

Getting into the skinny jean took a little more effort than normal pants, with these you get the pleasure of wiggling your legs in and jumping up and down to get everything within them. It was such a hassle, but I can't complain, it's worth it. Cutest and best jeans I have, not to mention they show off my figure.

I was finally done getting ready and looked at my clock on the nightstand and noticed I didn't have much time to spare. I quickly grabbed my book bag, put on my flip flops, grabbed my car keys, and opened the door as fast as possible only to see that it was pouring outside. Thunder and lightning included in the package. I went back to grab my umbrella and noticed that it was slightly broken.

Just great, I thought to myself. I grabbed the umbrella next to it, not caring that it was my friends' umbrella and had Hello Kitty on it. However, I really didn't mind the Hello Kitty part; it was cuter than most umbrellas you find on the market.

I locked all the locks and opened the Hello Kitty umbrella over my head and began walking as fast as possible to my sky blue Honda Accord. The rain was picking up its pace and began to feel like hundreds of pin pricks.

I unlocked my car and quickly got in, shutting the door quickly so I can't get hit anymore. I relaxed only for a moment before putting my stuff on the passenger seat. I brought my keys up and put them in the slot beside the steering wheel and tried starting the engine.

When I noticed nothing happening, I tried again, but no to avail. The damn car wouldn't start. I hit my head on the steering wheel and groaned. I could already tell that today was not going to be a good day for me.

I grabbed my stuff again and swung my black and pink plaid purse and black and white plaid messenger bag over my shoulders. I took in a breath and grabbed the Hello Kitty umbrella.

I heard a roar of thunder as I stepped out of my car and locked it back up. I opened the umbrella and began walking through the parking lot to the sidewalk. I looked down at the road beside me while walking, noticing multiple puddles forming rapidly.

When turning the corner, I accidentally bumped into somebody.

I looked up immediately and saw a cute guy with short spiked hair, and piercing ice-blue eyes. His hair, black as mine with silver tips, glistened in the rain. He looked at me in a way that made my heart skip a beat.

He looked at me in shock and raised his right hand up to my cheek, caressing it as if to see if I were real. At the feeling of his touch, warmth and tingles spread through my body, which was weird for me.

The look in his eyes was that of one who is very familiar with that given person and is protective. But I don't know him, so how would he know me?! That makes no sense! Then again, so far, my life is starting to make no sense.

The instant his skin touched mine, I felt an electrifying spark, or a jolt, whatever.

I jumped and dropped my umbrella. I stared at him in shock and he stared at his hand in confusion. Good, that meant I wasn't the only one to feel the spark…also meaning I'm not going crazy.

The rain began to soak my hair and clothes, which was not a good thing seeing that I'm in a white shirt. Damnit all to hell, I thought to myself, I should've worn a hoodie!

I didn't know what it meant but I didn't care, I had to get to school and away from him. I grabbed my umbrella and ran away, taking a longer route to school. Though I kind of hoped to see him again, I couldn't help but wonder what was with the spark. What on earth happened?

I could feel him watching me as I left; his gaze almost burned a whole in me. I tried not to think too much, just not to fall flat on my face because I was stupid enough to wear flip flops in the pouring rain.


End file.
